O Garoto da casa ao lado
by Flora Sly
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE ON. Gina já tem 22 anos e está terminando o curso da academia do Profeta Diário. Durante a guerra, seu pai faleceu e depois de alguns anos sua mãe se casou de novo. E esse casamento mudará sua vida.
1. Lar, doce lar

**Sinopse:** Gina já tem 22 anos e está terminando o curso da academia do Profeta Diário. Durante a guerra seu pai faleceu e depois de alguns anos sua mãe se casou de novo. E esse casamento mudará sua vida.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertence. É tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Infelizmente. E não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

**Avisos Importantes:**

¹ A fic é uma comédia romântica D/G e livre para todas as idades. O nome da fanfic eu "peguei" de um livro da Meg Cabot, mas a história não tem nada a ver com o livro. É só que combinou, e muito.

²Esta fic foi escrita em 2005 e terminada no mesmo ano. Estava cheia de erros e tal, então, estou repostando.

³Pretendo acabar em menos de um mês. Mas não sou boa com promessas...

Divirtam-se e reviews, pls! =)

* * *

**Capítulo I: Lar, doce lar**

Ninguém nunca havia me dito que do portão de entrada da minha nova casa até a porta demoraria mais do que 5 minutos.

Tudo bem, eu exagerei, mas comparando onde eu morava antes...

Ah, ainda não me apresentei, sou Ginevra Weasley e tenho 21 anos. E sim, eu realmente odeio meu nome, por isso, apenas Gina.

Estou no último ano do curso de jornalismo para bruxos, e pretendo ser uma grande jornalista algum dia. E quanto ao resto, bem levo uma vida normal, ou melhor, levava até hoje.

Venho de uma família bem cheia, e você não teria noção do quanto ela é grande.

Morávamos em uma casa não tão grande. Viver na 'Toca era bem legal, até chegar o tempo das trevas. O que não é algo realmente bom de lembrar, sabe?

Nessa época foi quando perdi meu pai. Em plenos 16 anos de vida eu fiquei sem um dos meus melhores amigos. Foi muito triste para todos, mais principalmente para minha mãe.

Ela demorou um bocado de tempo para se recuperar, e agora, depois de 5 anos, finalmente ela conseguiu. Não que ela tenha simplesmente esquecido dele. Tem certas coisas que são impossíveis, mas acho que ela enfim consegue lidar com a dor.

Já fazia um ano que só morávamos eu e mamãe, não que eu tenha perdido meus irmãos, mas todos estão casados ou simplesmente resolveram sair de casa.

E a mais ou menos um ano também, aconteceu outra coisa. Mamãe conheceu uma pessoa, e não é qualquer pessoa, é um cara, muito especial para falar a verdade.

Eu gosto muito dele, e principalmente porque ele fez minha mãe sorrir depois de 5 longos anos. Não que ela vivesse amargurada, mas ela precisava voltar a viver, se é que você me entende. E foi a partir desse dia que minha vida realmente mudou. E como.

Esse cara que mamãe conheceu não é qualquer cara. Ele tem grande influência no mundo bruxo. Além de ser bem rico, mas muito mesmo.

E é por causa disso que eu tive que me mudar da casa onde eu nasci – já que a Toca não tem nada de chique -para ir morar numa mansão que cabe umas 10 da minha antiga casa.

Não me entenda mal, até que vai ser legal morar numa casa grande e coisa e tal. Mas é que eu gostava da minha outra casa, ou melhor, das lembranças que ela me trazia.

Bem, também tem mais coisas, sabe aquela coisa de que a maioria vence? Foi por isso também que tive de me mudar.

Dennis, meu novo padrasto, tem dois filhos, que eu não conheço muito, pra falar a verdade só os vi no casamento de mamãe. Mas eu sei que são legais, pelo menos mamãe fala que são.

Eles tem quase a mesma idade que a minha, e cursam a mesma academia que eu. John, o mais novo, vai ser um medi-bruxo e tem 20 anos. Michael, o mais velho, faz jornalismo também e apesar de ter 23 anos, está no mesmo ano que eu.

Você pode até achar que deveria ser o máximo mudar assim, realmente não é tanto assim.

Eu nunca fui a miss-popularidade, nem enquanto estava em Hogwarts e ir para uma escola nova, se é que se chama assim, eu não estava muito animada, não sou daquelas pessoas fáceis de fazer amigos

Além disso, também não sou uma imã de garotos. Meus únicos namoros foram na verdade bem rápidos e todos em Hogwarts, desde então eu não tenho um compromisso firme.

Não me entenda mal, não é que eu fique com um em cada semana, mas eu realmente não tive sorte nessa área. Acho que para compensar (se é que algo pode) eu, em modéstia parte, sou inteligente, nada de nerd, apenas tiro boas notas e mamãe jura que um dia eu vou trabalhar no Profeta Diário!

E é mais ou menos nisso que me resumo, com certeza eu não sou exatamente o ser mais interessante desse mundo, bom, pelo menos até hoje.

Nunca pensei que ficaria cansada do portão de ferro da minha casa até chegar na porta, claro não era um casa comum, era uma mansão.

Na verdade, a rua toda era assim, casarões por todos os lados. O que mais me chamou a atenção, depois da minha casa, foi o nosso "vizinho" que era a maior casa da rua.

Tinha um aspecto meio engraçado, era sombria, mas ao mesmo tempo muito elegante. O que mais chamava a atenção era o portão. Tinha uma cobra em prata, bem grande e com um "M" bem no meio. Quem morasse ale certamente tinha dinheiro.

Chegamos na véspera do início do meu último ano letivo. Todos já moravam lá, até mamãe, mas eu esperei terminar as férias para me mudar. Queria passar mais tempo na minha casa.

Eu ainda não tinha visto o quarto que mamãe me preparara, mas se a conhecia bem, ia ser algo realmente chique. Não que ela fosse esnobe, longe disso, mas ela tinha muitas idéias, algumas até me assustavam.

Eu estava olhando pela janela, é estava num carro, apesar de ser um método de locomoção trouxa, de uns tempos pra cá estava muito comum enfeitiçar carros e essas coisas.

Dennis tinha uma certa fascinação por objetos trouxas, uma características que fazia me lembrar de papai.

Bem então estava eu apreciando a vista de uma janela de um carro, cujo não sei a marca, não sou muito boa nisso. E estava preste a conhecer minha nova casa.

-Chegamos! – disse mamãe toda entusiasmada tirando o cinto e olhando para o banco de trás e me dando um belo sorriso. Eu não disse nada, apenas sorri de volta, adorava vê-la assim.

Dennis saiu do carro e antes de pegar minhas coisas no porta-malas, abriu minha porta como um perfeito cavalheiro. Agradeci tímida. Eu entendia porque mamãe gostava tanto dele.

Sai do carro e senti o clima, estava quente, era final de agosto e fazia um clima bem agradável. Olhei para a porta e vi que meus novos irmãos estavam vindo em nossa direção.

John foi o primeiro a falar, ele me abraçou e disse todo feliz:  
-Bem-vinda a sua nova casa. – e terminou com um sorriso, é ele realmente gostava de mim. Como irmã, óbvio, mas eu também tinha me dado bem com ele.

-Puxa, valeu. – foram as únicas coisas que eu consegui dizer.

Michael não me abraçou, apenas me desejou boas vindas e se ofereceu para levar minhas malas, lógico que eu deixei e sorri.

Eu cheguei na porta e dois elfos domésticos vieram logo em minha direção, se Mione visse isso, pensei comigo e logo voltei minha atenção a eles.  
Um deles começou:

-Senhora, Stink estará sempre a sua disposição, se precisar é só chamar o Stink.

O outro logo sem seguida falou:  
-Mas se a senhora preferir uma elfa, pode contar com spin sempre. – terminou a outra.

Dei um sorriso e falei:  
-Obrigada pela gentileza, mas eu estou bem. – e com isso fui me dirigindo a escadaria.

Logo atrás veio mamãe e começou a despejar um monte de coisas.  
-Gi querida! Escolhi seu quarto no final do corredor, sei que você prefere assim, pois vem menos barulho. Ah suas coisas já foram levadas para lá. E comprei uma cama com dorsel e tudo para você! Não esqueça de ver a vista da janela, é encantadora, e amanhã John e Michael a acompanharam na escola...

-Mamãe, ta tudo bem! Tenho certeza que vou adorar tudo que você decidir, não esqueça que eu não tenho mais 9 aninhos, já sei me cuidar.

-Sim querida, mas se precisar...

Ela parou no meio da frase com o meu olhar. Apenas beijou minha testa e me levou até meu novo quarto.

Não preciso dizer que meu queixo foi até o chão, eu estava esperando um quarto bem princesinha sabe? Mas não, estava completamente errada, tinha pôster dos meus times de quadribol favoritos, era todo em bege, mais nada muito cheguei.

Era realmente perfeito e acho que mamãe percebeu meu olhar pois logo falou:

-Percebi que gostou!

-Mamãe, você leva jeito!

Ela deve ter gostado do elogio pois logo em seguida me deu outro beijo na testa e disse:

-O jantar estará pronto logo, e enquanto isso vou deixar você se arrumar no seu quarto. E terminando a frase ela passou pela porta e desceu.

Olhei ao redor e reparei que minhas coisas estavam perto da janela, e lembrando da dica sobre a vista, fui conferir, e nossa, como minha mãe estava certa!

Era realmente uma linda vista, dava para uma parque, era todo verde a não ser pelas diversas flores que ali ocupavam, e dava para ver o rosto alegre das criancinhas, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali admirando aquela vista e pensando em todas as mudanças da minha vida.

Não deve ter sido muito tempo, pois logo ouvi uma batida na porta, olhei e me deparei com John. A porta estava aberta então apenas sorri e ele entendeu o recado.

-Iai o que você achou? – começou ele se sentando na minha cama.

-Lindo!

-Que bom que gostou! – disse ele se levantando e vindo na minha direção.

-Sabe, desde que minha mãe faleceu, eu nunca tinha visto meu pai assim, rindo a toa. – disse ele com uma certa emoção. – e tudo é graças a vocês!

-Ah...é graças a minha mãe, e tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo. – disse eu olhando para ele.

John era o que você poderia dizer de bom partido, era alto, cabelos pretos, olhos de um azul bem claro e profundo e que combinavam com sua pele clara.

Mas eu não sentia nada por ele e vice-versa, pra mim ele realmente era mais um irmão que eu conheci depois de 20 anos, a gente se deu bem, e eu via nele um ótimo amigo.

-Gina, depois do jantar eu vou dar uma saída com uma galerinha e tal... Você quer ir?

Seria uma ótima oportunidade para fazer amigos, mais 4 horas dentro de um carro, mata qualquer um, e com uma cara meio de cachorro sem dono eu recusei.

John entendeu perfeitamente e logo em seguida se ofereceu para me ajudar a me ajeitar no meu quarto.

Como eu queria terminar rápido não recusei a ajuda e lá fomos nós, começamos com o maior malão, jogamos ele na cama e fomos retirando tudo, volta e meia ele tirava sarro de alguma coisa minha, mas sempre na brincadeira.

Até que ele achou meu livro de poemas, eu não sou nenhuma poetisa nem nada, mas eu tinha uma certa fascinação por eles, e em vez de ter um diário como uma garota normal eu tinha um caderno de poemas.

Ficamos um bocado de tempo lendo-os e dando risada. Não sei quanto tempo demorou para arrumar tudo, só sei que quando terminamos, o jantar já estava na mesa.

O jantar estava delicioso, e depois da ceia, Dennis chamava-o assim, cada um foi para um canto.

John saiu com seus amigos - e que amigos, vieram buscá-lo numa BMW. Mamãe e Dennis foram para a sala de televisão e Michael foi para algum canto da casa.

Como eu estava realmente morta de cansada, optei por me jogar na cama e dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordei um pouco atrasada, joguei uma ducha bem rápida e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa clara de alcinhas, olhei para meu cabelo rebelde e o deixei solto.

Como não sou adepta a maquiagem, apenas passei meu gloss e estava pronta.

Não devo ter demorando tanto, pois quando desci apenas mamãe e Dennis estavam na mesa.

Dei um bom dia geral e logo me sentei e comecei a me servir. Logo depois meus novos irmãos se juntaram a nós e mamãe começou a falar:

-Gina querida, você vai de carro com Michael certo?

Revirei os olhos e respondi educadamente:  
-Preferiria aparatar, mas se a senhora insiste...

-Ah meu amor, pelo menos hoje! – e terminou com aquele sorriso de derreter qualquer um.

Sorri de volta e concordei com a cabeça. Mal tinha terminado meu suco de abóbora quando Michael avisou que estava indo para o carro. Peguei minha bolsa e fui logo atrás de John.

Quando chegamos no carro, reparei que John se sentara no banco traseiro, fiquei em dúvida de onde teria de sentar, e como se Michael lesse minha mente, disse:  
-Senta do lado do John, Gina. Meu amigo vai com a gente.

-Tudo bem - respondi interrompendo a frase dele e me sentado atrás.

Fiquei imaginando que tipo de amigo seria, e também que deveria morar numa daquelas mansões, pois Michael apenas buzinara e não saíra com o carro.

Minha surpresa foi tamanha quando vi que os portões da casa vizinha começaram a abrir, e deduzi que o amigo do meu novo irmão deveria morar ali.

Mas minha surpresa foi maior ainda quando vi o amigo do meu novo irmão.

Ele era simplesmente lindo. Era loiro, alto, com olhos de um azul intenso, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul com uma branca de botão aberta por cima, a blusa deixava amostra seus braços, e que braços. Era a visão perfeita, enquanto eu babava um pouco, o deus grego foi entrando no carro.

E só depois de Michael começar a falar comigo foi que eu voltei do transe.

-Gina. – começou ele. - esse aqui é um dos meus melhores amigos. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Minha cara não deve ter sido das melhores, pois logo seguida ele perguntou:

-Algo errado?

Algo errado? Tudo estava errado, eu Ginevra Weasley estava num carro com um Malfoy, e não qualquer Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

O garoto que durante minha estadia em Hogwarts me atormentava, o garoto com quem eu briguei inúmeras vezes, e o pior de tudo era que ele estava um gato! E como...

-Alôôôô – falou John com a mão na minha cara.

-Ah desculpe...-comecei eu.

-Tá. – disse Michael não dando muita importância. – e Draco, essa é minha nova irmã, Ginevra Weasley, ou melhor Gina.

Bem não vou descrever a cara de Draco, mas foi uma mistura de cara de limão azedo com sei lá o que.

-Pronto! Não to entendo nada. – disse Michael ligando finalmente o carro.

-Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou John.

-Podemos dizer que encontrar o Malfoy não é exatamente o que eu chamo de começar um ano letivo. – disse sem ânimo.

-Digo o mesmo pra você Weasley. – ele respondeu com desdém.

E o resto da viagem foi um tanto desconfortável, não ouve provocações, mas o silencio dizia tudo.

* * *

N/a já disse basicamente tudo lá em cima. Opiniões, sugestões e elogios são muito bem vindos! =)

beijooos,

**Flora Sly. ***


	2. Pra você é Ginevra Weasley!

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertence. É tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Infelizmente. E não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: Pra você é Ginevra Weasley!**

Certo, hoje, definitivamente, não era meu dia. Você deve estar se perguntando o por que.

Vejamos, por onde eu começo, ah sim, primeiro eu fui para uma nova "escola" com meu inimigo mortal nº1 – ok, sem exageros - e segundo, ele está mais do que gato.

E por fim, já passou quase metade do intervalo e ainda não falei com ninguém. Ah, e meus meios irmãos não contam.

Nessa academia - era como as pessoas ricas chamavam essa escola - o intervalo era bem dividido, tinha diversas mesas e definitivamente não sabia em qual sentar.

Uma garota de cabelos bem pretos deve ter percebido, pois ela me chamou:

-Ei, ruivinha! – eu virei para responder – quer sentar com a gente? – terminou ela apontando para uma cadeira vazia na sua frente. Sem hesitar eu fui até lá.

Não devia ser a mesa dos mais populares, havia pessoas de todos os tipos, e todos mesmo.

Mas eu não me importava com isso, nunca quis ser popular mesmo. E nas circunstâncias que eu me encontrava, não podia pedir muito.

Ela deve ter notado a minha timidez, pois logo tratou de quebrar o gelo.

-Ei, garota, eu me chamo Suzze, e este é Jack. – ela apontou para um garoto bem engraçado, não parecia ser muito alto, tinha cabelos castanhos claros quase loiros. E um sorriso cativante.

Ele me olhou e deu um aceno. – E este outro aqui é o Brad. – e apontou para um garoto que estava ao lado dela, era moreno e tinha um aspecto meio nerd, acho que era por causa dos óculos.

Seus óculos escondiam um par de olhos verde-água realmente lindos. Este também devia ser tímido, pois mal tirou os olhos do próprio almoço.

- E você é? – continuou Suzze olhando para mim.

-Ah desculpe, prazer, meu nome é Ginevra, mas podem me chamar de Gina. – disse eu, e certamente devo ter ficado da cor dor meu cabelos, que não sei se mencionei, são vermelhos, muito vermelhos.

-Bem eu prefiro ruivinha. – disse Jack, que tinha uma voz bem suave.

Meio sem graça eu apenas sorri, não era exatamente um sonho de primeiro dia, mas parecia que as coisas agora iam dar certo.

O resto do almoço foi bem legal, eu nunca tinha feito "amigos" tão rápido. E logo os três me mostraram como funcionava a academia.

Devo dizer que as pessoas ali agiam como todas as outras. Tinham um grupinho dos populares e arrogantes. Nem preciso dizer que Malfoy fazia parte, e, para a minha surpresa, Michael também.

Isso deveria ser porque ambos não eram de se jogar fora. Principalmente, o Malfoy. Ginevra se controle.

Gostaria muito de dizer que o resto do dia foi normal, mas eu estaria mentindo, e isso não é muito legal.

Foi mais ou menos no meio da aula de história do jornalismo quando aconteceu.

Sabe, eu não sou nenhuma defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, mas uma coisa que me irrita são os valentões. Aqueles caras fortões que se acham e prejudicam os mais fraquinhos, e no caso não populares.

Draco Malfoy não era exatamente o senhor Força, mas ele sabia pisar nas pessoas de outras maneiras, com a língua.

Ninguém melhor do que ele para ofender alguém. Eu mesma era prova viva disso. E como ninguém tinha coragem de retrucar, eu acabei ficando conhecida bem rápido.

Eu ainda não tinha feito exatamente amigos, mas o ato de Suzze, Brad e Jack me chamarem para almoçar com eles, foi muito legal. E quando eu começo a gostar de alguém, odeio que mexam com a pessoa.

Porque ai eu tomo as dores, e meu amigo, coitado de você.

Ok, não sou nenhuma lutadora profissional, mas eu tenho uma varinha e uma língua bem afiada, se é que você me entende.

E por isso começou meu pequeno desentendimento com um certo Malfoy.

O professor estava num incansável discurso de como deveríamos aproveitar sua aula da melhor maneira, um típico discurso de primeiro dia de aula.

Se aproveitando disso Malfoy quis soltar sua "asinhas" de fora.

E adivinha quem ele escolheu como primeiro candidato, Brad.

Tudo bem que eu não sou nada dele, mas além de ser muito legal discutir com aquele prepotente, não podia o deixar zoar do meu novo amigo certo?

Brad sem querer derrubou alguns livros de Malfoy enquanto passava para ir ao seu lugar. E daí tudo começou.

Brad se sentiu envergonhado e começou a recolher tudo e pediu desculpas.

-Essa é boa, além de nerd, é cego. – começou ele.

Brad estava mais envergonhado que nunca, e enquanto recolhia as coisas do Malfoy, este fez questão de cutucá-lo de novo.

-Tira suas mãos imundas de cima das minhas coisas. – disse Malfoy empurrando Brad e fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão. – vai contaminar algo. – disse ele por fim.

Brad se ajeitou, e enquanto se levantava eu disse:

-Ah não se preocupa Malfoy, inteligência não se pega. Ou você nasce com ela, ou vira um babaca qualquer aí.

Se você visse a cara que Malfoy fez... Foi única. Uma mistura de surpresa com nojo. E claro, ele não deixou por isso mesmo.

-Olha aqui Weasley, você é nova e pelo visto tem que aprender muito por aqui.

-Não se preocupe, já sei o bastante.

-Parece que não. Se soubesse não andaria com gente desse tipo.- disse ele apontando para Brad que acabara de se levantar.

-Porque não? Porque eles não estão com um monte de amiguinhos interesseiros? Porque eles são legais e inteligentes? Acho que você não pensou que talvez algumas pessoas não sejam tão fúteis e mesquinhas como você. Ou melhor, você pensa?

Ai tudo meio que começou a pegar fogo. A classe estava explodindo em risos e todo mundo estava agitado, ouvia muitos "isso ai, ruivinha" e também "acaba com ela, Draco".

Ele me encarou por um momento, achei que eu iria apanhar, mas logo o professor interrompeu nossa pequena conversinha e Draco apenas olhou para frente.

Eu tinha deixado Draco Malfoy sem resposta. Talvez meu dia não estivesse tão mal...

Até chegar a hora da saída, tudo ocorreu normalmente. E foi incrível, uma boa parte da academia - ok, menos - a parte de jornalismo, já sabia meu nome!

Muitos vieram me cumprimentar, eu adorei me sentir um pouco sabe, mas o que eu mais gostei - depois da cara do Malfoy claro - foi ver que eu tinha conseguido a confiança de Suzze, Brad e Jack.

Eu já estava indo em direção ao carro quando senti alguém segurar meu braço e me puxar.

Levei um baita susto e ainda maior quando vi de quem eram os braços - bem musculosos, diga-se de passagem - que me puxaram.

Não preciso dizer que era uma ótima sensação ter sido "agarrada" por aqueles pares de braços, só que como nada é perfeito, era duro lembrar que aqueles braços vinham juntos com o Malfoy.

Ele me arrastou até um canto, e ao invés de eu pensar no quanto ele era insuportável, fiquei pensando em como seu cabelo ficava lindo ao vento.

Eu deveria estar mesmo desesperada, pensando isso de um Malfoy...

Ele me levou até um lugar que não sei onde ficava ao certo, mas era bem isolado. E daí ele me falou:

-Olha aqui Weasley, eu tenho uma reputação, e não quero por nada a perder por sua causa.

Era inacreditável como ele conseguia ser tão imbecil. Realmente ele achava que eu me importava em quebrar a tão preciosa reputação dele?

Fiz uma cara de espanto.

-Ok, é só você não se meter comigo ou com algum amigo meu.

-Eu não recebo ordens de uma Weasleyzinha...

-E eu não faço acordos com Malfoys. – falei ríspida.

Ele me olhou feio, mais feio do que quando eu o deixei sem fala na aula. Mas o nosso "lindo" momento foi interrompido com a chegada de John.

Estávamos entre dois prédios e quase grudados. Não faço ideia de como chegamos naquela posição constrangedora, então, eu tratei logo de me explicar.

-Hei, não é nada disso que você ta pensando, John. A gente estava apenas conversando...

-Não se preocupa, Gina. Acredito em você. – foi muito simples convencer ele.

Ainda sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, entrei no carro rápido e tratei de encarar o chão.

O caminho para casa foi até divertido. Ver Malfoy de cara emburrada é sempre um ótimo programa.

Depois de uma meia hora, demorava muito ir de carro, mas mamãe insistia, chegamos em casa.

Michael parou no portão para Draco sair e depois entrou com o carro.

Estava realmente cansada, talvez tenha sido porque fiquei me revirando na noite passada e não consegui dormir. O sono parecia ter desaparecido de noite, o contrário de agora.

Quando entramos em casa, a primeira coisa que fui foi gritar:

-Mamãe, to no quarto! - e me dirigi a ele.

Se jogar naquela cama enorme e fofa era uma sensação ótima.

Quase tão boa quanto ver a cara do Malfoy. E lá estava eu de novo, pensando naquele insuportável...

Gostaria de poder dizer que o resto do dia foi "normal", mas como eu disse antes, odeio mentir.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois do almoço que aconteceu.

Lá estava eu no meu quarto, entretida com a minha redação, e daí começou a barulheira.

Lógico que eu sabia que com dois novos irmãos e um novo pai, minha casa não ia ser um silêncio, só que aquilo estava ridículo.

Era uma música alta, bem alta mesmo, e vinha do quarto do Michael.

Acho que era das Esquisitonas, não que eu não goste delas, mas não era uma hora própria. Quer dizer, eu realmente precisa estudar.

E lá fui eu bater na porta do quarto dele, sabe para pedir pra ele abaixar aquilo.

Enquanto ele abria a porta, eu estava pensando que não devia ter saído do quarto com essa roupa.

Estava lá eu com um mini-shorts que ficava coberto pela minha camiseta enorme.

É definitivamente deveria ter me trocado, pois para minha surpresa quem abriu a porta não foi Michael, foi ninguém menos que ele, o pior de meus pesadelos – ok, sem exageros - Draco Malfoy.

Minha cara foi pro chão, eu estava ligeiramente constrangida, digamos que não era uma das minhas melhores roupas. E certamente não queria que ele, principalmente ele, me visse assim.

Mas logo ele começou com aquelas provocações, e lógico, eu tinha que responder.

-Ora, ora, Weasley, isso lá é roupa de se usar numa casa dessas? – ele falou me olhando de cima a baixo.

-Eu tenho coisa melhor pra me preocupar do que o que você acha das minhas roupas Malfoy. – tentei parecer o mais normal possível.

Sim, ele tinha conseguido de novo, me tirou do sério. Se bem que não é muito difícil.

-É que nem eu digo, uma vez Weasley, sempre Weasley. – ele falou com aquele tom de voz superior irritante.

-A faça-me o favor. – revirei os olhos - Eu vim aqui dizer pra vocês abaixarem a musica. Tem gente que estuda sabe?

-É que tem pessoas que não precisam estudar tanto, são mais inteligentes por natureza. – ele disse ainda me provocando.

-Com certeza, mas não é seu caso, né Malfoy? Você pretende passar o resto da vida na barra da calça do papai? – eu disse ácida.

E às vezes eu perco ótimas oportunidades de ficar quieta. Lógico que atazanar o Malfoy sempre é uma atividade divertida, mas eu senti que extrapolei.

Na hora em que eu falei aquilo, me arrependi. Malfoy também perdeu o pai durante a guerra. Sua mãe acabou ficando um tanto desequilibrada depois, e vive até hoje no St. Mungus.

Eu sabia o que era perder um pai. Aquilo não havia sido maduro da minha parte.

-Weasley, não diga o quer você não sabe! – berrou ele com uma cara que eu nunca tinha visto, era como se tivesse sido magoado. Será que Malfoys também têm sentimentos?

Isso era uma coisa que eu não estava a fim de descobrir.

Eu fiquei por um minuto sem resposta, e sentia um leve arrepio com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados me encarando.

No segundo seguinte, fiz o que qualquer garota no meu lugar faria. Voltei para meu quarto morrendo de vergonha.

Acho que ele não entendeu nada, pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei o que fiz. Só sei que me senti mal com aquele olhar.

E o pior de tudo foi que, a música continuou, e ainda mais alta. A única solução sensata que se passou pela minha cabeça foi sair de casa.

Lembrei da vista da minha janela, o tal parque e decidi ir até lá.

Aparatei entre duas árvores que eu havia visto da janela. Não estava tão quente, apesar de ser começo de setembro. _(N/a as aulas na Inglaterra começam em setembro e é verão essa parte do ano!)_

O dia estava começando a ficar agradável. Exceto por uma única coisa, um certo loiro não saia da minha cabeça.

Eu, definitivamente, tinha endoidado. Por que diabos de 5 em 5 segundos tinha que lembrar daquele olhar? Daqueles olhos, daqueles braços...

Chega Gina, foi o que eu disse a mim mesma antes de resolver procurar algo para fazer.

Tudo estava tranqüilo, eu estava curtindo a brisa leve que bagunçava meus cabelos em baixo de uma grande árvore.

Fechei os olhos alguns segundos, eu me sentia exausta. Viagens, mudanças, tudo novo, muita coisa para absorver.

Quando abri os olhos, quase morri de susto. Vi a minha mãe vindo em minha direção, com o Malfoy, um dos elfos e claro, o Dennis.

-Ginevra Weasley! – berrou ela, e foi bem alto.

-Hum? – eu disse já sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Já estava pronta para dizer: EU JURO QUE SOU INOCENTE. Mas não precisei de tanto.

-Onde a senhorita esteve? – ela perguntou parecendo irritada. - Eu andei procurando por você por toda a casa. Onde já se viu, acabou de chegar, sai de casa e nem avisa onde vai. Você sabe que eu em preocupo muito com você... – e assim começou um enorme discurso sobre como eu era desatenta e coisas do gênero.

-Se não fosse esse seu amiguinho.- e ela apontou pro Malfoy. Minha cabeça ia explodir, eu já estava pronta para dizer, "ele não é meu amigo, e está longe de ser".

Mas com medo daquilo gerar mais algum sermão, me limitei a perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Ela é a mestre em exageros.

-O que ele fez agora?

-Ele deu a grande idéia de virmos até aqui.

Não preciso dizer que a cara de Malfoy estava no nível máximo de arrogância. Não havia nada pior do que tomar uma bronca bem na frente de Draco Malfoy.

E pra piorar mais a situação, minha mãe fez a pior coisa que ela podei ter feito, deu um abraço em Malfoy e falou obrigada.

Ela estava se superando.

A cena estava cada vez pior, e eu estava pronta para vomitar quando ela falou:

-Agora vou fazer compras com Dennis, e conversei com o senhor Malfoy e ele vai levá-la até em casa.

"Hello! Eu moro a 5 minutos daqui! Eu sei aparatar! Sou uma bruxa! E alguém liga?"

-E não adianta falar não, mocinha. – terminou ela séria.

Naquele momento não sabia o que era pior, o que minha mãe falava ou aquela cara esnobe dele.

Depois que minha mãe já estava a uns metros de nós, ele falou com uma cara de dar nojo:

-Então, ruivinha...- que horror, ele me chamou de ruivinha. To perdida. - eu vou levar você até em casa, vai que algum maníaco tarado tenta de agarrar?

-Eu tenho uma varinha e sei me cuidar sozinha. Obrigada por nada. – eu disse me virando e caminhando com o restinho de dignidade que sobrou em mim.

-Ui, a ruivinha se estressou é?

-OLHA AQUI! PRA VOCÊ É GINEVRA OU WEASLEY, E EU NÃO QUERO VOCE PERTO DE MIM. – eu disse me virando e encarando-o.

E foi daí que ele fez. Ainda estávamos entre as duas árvores, e ele meio que me pressionou entre um delas e disse no meu ouvido com uma voz sexy.

-Eu prefiro ruivinha. – Não sei por que, mas eu senti meus joelhos amolecerem, fiquei meio zonza. Não entendi como aquele garoto conseguiu fazer isso.

Mas como eu não sou boba, logo consegui tirar aqueles braços - e que braços - de cima de mim.

Ele ainda continuou me encarando.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Malfoy? – eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sabe Weasley, até que pra uma pobretona você tá bem jeitosinha.

'JEITOSINHA? COMO ASSIM? TÁ EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA FLEUR DELACOUR, MAS POXA EU SOU BONITNHA, SÉRIO!' e quem disse que eu falo sempre o que penso?

-E para um Malfoy metido e insuportável, você também dá pro gasto. – Meu Merlin, porque quando eu abro a boca só sai besteira?

A maioria das pessoas tem um tipo de filtro na boca para não falar tudo o que pensam, e creio que eu nasci sem ele.

-Confessa, Weasley... – ele disse com um sorriso torto.

Por Merlin, que sorriso sexy ele tem... PÁRA, GINA.

-Confessa o que Malfoy? – perguntei tentando parecer o mais entediada possível.

-Que você tá caidinha por mim. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

Acho que tanto ego um dia deve fazer ele explodir. Dá pra acreditar no que ele me falou?

-Ah me poupe, você realmente acha que garotos sem cérebros, metidos e mesquinhos chamam a minha atenção?

-Esqueci que você prefere os com cabeça rachada. – ele disse ácido.

Ele tinha que citar o Harry? Poxa foi um amor infantil e coisa e tal. Hoje somos apenas bom amigos, mas ele tinha que falar.

-Pelo menos ele era gentil. - eu não dou uma dentro.

-Mas pelo visto, nem ele quis saber de você. – ele conseguiu! Certo, não sou um imã de garotos, mas ele não precisava tocar no meu ponto fraco.

-Fique sabendo que só foi uma paixonite de criança e acabou porque _eu_ vi que não gostava dele. – e enfatizei bem o eu. Mas espera ai, porque eu estava me explicando pra um Malfoy?

-E outra coisa, Malfoy, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

E eu já estava cansada dessa conversinha, e fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa no meu lugar faria desaparatei.

Só que não esperava que ele segurasse no meu braço bem nessa hora.

E o resto você pode imaginar. Meu destino era minha cama, e em segundos lá estávamos, eu e o loiro oxigenado, sentados na minha cama. Ele quase em cima de mim.

Essa foi à segunda cena constrangedora do dia, e o pior não foi isso. Foi o que ele fez depois.

Ele me olhou sério. Aquele olhar fez os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Não sei como ele fez, só sei que segundos depois eu me encontrava encurralada por aqueles braços, se eu estivesse em pé, teria caído no chão.

Mas como estava sentada apenas fez meu coração quase sair pela garganta.

Ele estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir a respiração dele. Nossos narizes quase se tocavam.

Minha respiração estava começando a ficar ofegante. Eu queria me distanciar, mas eu não conseguia mover nenhum músculo.

E foi ai que a minha maçaneta começou a girar. Draco me olhou mais uma vez antes de aparatar.

A porta se abriu, era minha mãe. Minha cara não deveria ser das melhores, porque ela disse logo veio cheia de perguntas.

Privacidade é uma coisa que ela não compreende muito bem, sabe?

-Você está bem querida? – ela me olhou curiosa. – ela tinha o dom de chegar nos piores momentos.

-Cl-claro, mamãe. – falei tentando não gaguejar e parecendo o mais natural possível.

-Só vim avisar que desistimos das compras.

-Ok – disse eu querendo que ela saísse logo do quarto, mas não funcionou.

-Gi querida, tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? – ela conseguia ser muito inconveniente quando queria.

-Eu só quero ficar sozinha, mãe. – agora sim ela pareceu entender.

Minha mãe me deu um sorrisinho e fechou a porta.

A minha única reação foi por o travesseiro na cara e gritar o mais alto que eu pude.

* * *

N/a Amouras queridas!

A coisa agora começa a esquentar!

Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! Ta dando mais trabalho do que pensei repostar isso aqui. Vou tentar reescrever pelo menos um cap. por semana. Certo?

Amei as reviews, brigadinha! =) Vocês fazem uma autora feliz rs.

Para não perder o costume, reviews, pls!

Beijos,

**Flora Sly.***


	3. Mero Acaso

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertence. É tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Infelizmente. E não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo III: ****Mero acaso**

Lá estava eu na aula de jornalismo impresso, e eu estava prestando atenção. Lógico que às vezes eu notava o que aquele insuportável estava fazendo.

Ele sempre consegue ser o centro das atenções. Isso me irritava, mas eu realmente ouvia cada palavra que o Sr. Edward falava. E meu caderno de anotações estava bem cheio.

E minha surpresa quando ele falou:

-Caro senhores, essa semana vamos começar de uma maneira diferente. Quero que vocês façam um trabalho.

A classe começou a murmurar e fazer barulho, mas o professor continuou.

-Vocês irão ter que fazer uma matéria sobre qualquer assunto. E é melhor vocês se empenharem, porque a melhor, digamos, a vencedora vai ser publicada no Profeta Diário.

A classe quase explodiu em conversas. O professor ignorou e continuou a explicação.

-Ah, e vai ser em dupla. – ele disse. Fiquei pensando em quem escolher. – Outra coisa, sou em quem decido as duplas. – ele disse virando e escrevendo algo no quadro.

Certo, ele iria me colocar com alguém legal, né? Ele não pode ter nada contra mim,

-Mais uma coisa. – ele fez uma pausa. – A dupla ganhadora vão estagiar um mês comigo lá no Profeta.

Agora a classe começou a falar mais alto ainda. Era uma oportunidade única. E ninguém iria querer perder.

Todos estavam muito animados, e Malfoy, para variar, não cabia em si de tanto ego.

-Ah esse estágio já está no papo. Vai ter muita sorte quem for minha dupla. – e terminando a 'fabulosa' frase deu um sorrisinho muito tosco e tirou inúmeros suspiros.

Revirei os olhos e minha cara de repugnância deve ter sido bem estranha. Porque até Suze, que estava atrás de mim, percebeu.

-Ruivinha, você realmente não gosta do Malfoy!

-E alguém gosta?

-Sempre tem aquelas parasitas de popularidade...- começou Jack.

-Grande coisa, um bando de interesseiras. Mas o que irrita é esse jeitinho que ele tem de sempre se achar superior.

-Não se preocupa. Gente como ele é o que mais tem aqui. – disse Suze.

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo. Certo, estudar num lugar onde as pessoas parecem Malfoys não é o que eu chamaria de lugar perfeito.

-Espero ser sua dupla heim, ruivinha! – Jack disse piscando para mim.

Até que seria legal formar dupla com ele. Jack era inteligente e muito legal comigo. Então apenas sorri de volta e murmurei um 'seria'.

-Gostaria que os senhores fizessem silêncio agora. – disse o senhor Edward, e todos voltaram a atenção para ele. - Vejamos, a primeira dupla será Suzannah Simon e Jack Slater. – ok, ele não seria mais o meu par.

O senhor Edward continuou falando todos os pares. Meu coração estava acelerado, ele ainda não havia falado meu nome...

-E por fim, Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy. – ele terminou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo juntar uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

Eu quase cai da cadeira. Sério, eu não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser mandar o senhor Edward para aquele lugar.

Estava cogitando a hipótese de pedir para tocar de dupla, mas logo em seguida, o professor continuou.

-E não haverá troca de parceiros. Eu fiz as escolhas de acordo com suas primeiras matérias, tentei colocar quem mais combina. – e ele seguiu num discurso, o qual não dei a mínima.

Um certo loiro não parava de me encarar e enviar sorrisinhos sarcásticos.

Isso só podia ser piada.

~~D/G~~

Eu estava com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Voltei em silêncio para casa.

Já era ruim o bastante ir com ele todas as manhãs para a academia, ele ser amigo do meu meio irmão, minha mãe sempre convidá-lo para jantar e, claro, estudar na mesma classe que ele.

Mas em nenhuma das situações eu precisava necessariamente falar com ele. Eu podia ignorá-lo. Mas agora era diferente. Teria que conviver forçadamente com ele.

Era bem difícil aceitar a cruel verdade.

Antes de sair do carro ele olhou sério para mim.

-Weasley, eu venho aqui às 16 horas, esteja pronta para começarmos. – dá para acreditar o quanto autoritário ele podia ser?

-Malfoy, eu já tenho planos pra hoje. – disse apenas por dizer, não queria receber ordens _dele_.

-Weasley, - ele suspirou. – você quer ganhar aquele estágio? – acho que foi uma pergunta retórica. – bom, às 16 eu estou aqui.

E daí ele virou de costas e saiu andando.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – era John tentando me animar.

Dei um meio sorriso. É, ele realmente não conhecia o Malfoy.

~~D/G~~

Resolvi aproveitar meus últimos minutos de sossego no meu quarto.

Peguei meu antigo caderninho de poemas. Li algumas coisas que tinha escrito durante minha adolescência.

Tinham uns que até eram bonitinhos, agora, outros eram terríveis de melosos.

Depois de me acalmar, fechei o livrinho e joguei em cima da cama. Continuei ali esperando o Malfoy chegar.

-Gina? – minha mãe berrou já entrando no quarto.

-Hum? – foi a única coisa que consegui resmungar, eu sabia o que ela iria falar.

-Aquele moço adorável chegou. – e daí ela deu uma grande piscada para mim. "Adorável" não era um adjetivo que descreveria o Malfoy.

Algo como nojento, metido, arrogante eram mais apropriados. Claro que não falei nada para a minha mãe, apenas pedi que ela o chamasse.

Ela saiu toda feliz. Minha mãe tem a capacidade de achar que todos os garotos que eu conheço vão se tornar seus futuros genros.

Credo. Só a ideia já me dava arrepios.

Ele entrou no meu quarto com aquele ar arrogante de sempre.

-E então? – eu disse sem rodeios.

-Você não vai me convidar para entrar? – ele disse com aquele sorriso sarcástico.

-Você já entrou. – virei os olhos. Ele era mesmo irritante.

-Pode sentar. - apontei para uma cadeira que estava na minha escrivaninha. E ele assim fez, virou a cadeira para a minha direção e sentou me encarando.

-Vamos logo com isso, pois quanto mais cedo você sair daqui melhor. – falei rápido.

-Ah, relaxa, ruivinha. Podemos demorar o tempo que você quiser, sua mãe me convidou para jantar e eu aceitei. - ele era inacreditável. Ou melhor, eles. O que minha mãe tinha na cabeça?

-Ela te convidou, portanto, ela que te ature e não eu. – disse ríspida e levantei para pegar um caderno.

Mas ele me segurou pelo braço. Ele tinha mania de fazer isto e estava me irritanto, muito.

-Olha aqui, Weasley. – ele começou me encarando. Ele realmente tinha olhos muitos bonitos. Concentre-se, Gina. - Eu quero muito, mais muito ganhar esse estágio, entendeu? Sei que você é até inteligente, - ele fez uma pausa, isso foi elogio? - Só que se a gente não parar de brigar, não vai dar certo. E acho que você quer ganhar tanto quanto eu, certo?

Ele terminou sério.

Eu odeio admitir, mas ele realmente estava certo.

-Certo. Sem provocações? – perguntei.

-Você tem a minha palavra. – e daí ele me soltou.

-Você tem idéia de tema? – eu quis saber.

-Bem, na verdade, esperava que você tivesse. – ele disse um pouco sem graça.

-Hum, melhor a gente pesquisar.

Pesquisamos vários temas, mas nos decidirmos por escolher fala sobre as mudanças recentes no ministério e fazer uma comparação com outros governos.

Não sei se era o melhor assunto, mas não era tão ruim assim.

-Eu tenho uma biblioteca em casa, se quiser podemos ir lá. – comentou Malfoy depois de algum tempo perdidos na pesquisa.

Certo, Draco Malfoy acabou de me chamar para ir a casa dele. Tudo bem que foi para fazer trabalho, mas mesmo assim, era um acontecimento histórico!

-Certo, vou avisar minha mãe.

~~D/G~~

A casa ao lado era muito linda mesmo. A decoração não era assustadora como eu imaginava que fosse.

Era bem silenciosa, e diga-se de passagem, gigantesca. E eu que achava que minha nova casa era grande.

-Você não se sente sozinho? – sei lá porque eu disse isso.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

-Eu fui criado sozinho. Estou acostumado. – ele explicou sem rodeios.

-É, eu não iria conseguir. Sabe, seis irmãos e ainda os agregados em casa... – disse ainda olhando para a casa dele. Sempre que penso nos tempos da Toca não consigo não ficar triste.

-Vem. – ele disse me puxando. Ele não parava com essa mania terrível.

Entramos em cômodo enorme. Maior do que a sala gigantesca que estávamos. Aquilo era mesmo uma biblioteca. Tinha livros até o teto e até aquelas escadinhas para você procurar sabe?

-Eram do meu pai. – ele comentou dando de ombros. – na verdade, ele fez para minha mãe, ela gostava mesmo de ler. – de repente Draco Malfoy não parecia o petulante de sempre.

Pude ver um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Era como se ele tivesse sentimentos.

O que era muito esquisito, vindo _dele._

-Você sente falta? – eu não sei porque dessas perguntas. Era como se eu me interessasse pela vida dele.

E eu não me interessava. Certo?

-Faz tempo. – ele disse seco.

-Eu sei. Mas eu continuo sentido falta do meu pai. Sabe, por mais que tenha se passado uns bons anos. – ele estava me olhando. E era um olhar curioso.

-Não dói mais tanto. – ele disse encarando uma prateleira de livros.

-É, isso eu entendo. – e daí mergulhamos em um silêncio profundo.

Comecei a fuçar uma prateleira que estava a minha frente. Aquele silêncio me incomodava.

-Aqui. – ele disse apontando para a prateleira próxima a ele.

Andei em sua direção. O clima entre nós estava diferente. Não sei se foi a nostalgia da situação, ou sei lá o que. Mas estava quase suportável ficar com ele. _Quase_.

Ele separou alguns livros, jornais e revistas e começamos a pesquisar.

-Precisamos marcar uma entrevista com ele. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Com o Ministro? – eu perguntei incrédula.

-Não, Gina, com Merlin. – ele disse irônico.

Quando ele começou a me chamar de Gina? Aquilo me fez esquecer a provocação.

-Como você pretende fazer isso? – perguntei.

-Tenho contatos. E seu padrasto também. – ele disse por fim.

-Você agenda? – quis saber. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo e voltei a minha leitura.

Talvez trabalhar com Malfoy não fosse tão ruim.

~~D/G~~

Depois de quase duas horas lendo e fazendo várias anotações, minha barriga estava roncando. E alto.

-Com fome? – ele disse rindo com o canto da boca.

-Tá tão na cara? – perguntei já sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

-Um pouco. – ele se levantou e deu uma espreguiçada. Não pude deixar de acompanhar, quando a camisa dele subiu, deixando um pedaço da sua barriga a mostra.

E que barriga. Por Merlin, eu deveria _mesmo_ para de ter esses pensamentos.

-Vou me trocar. – ele anunciou saindo da sala.

Continuei ali. Resolvi levantar e dar uma esticada nas pernas.

Comecei a observar o título dos livros. Tinham muitos livros mesmo. Alguns romances, outros de história.

Hermione adoraria morar ali. Pensei comigo.

Ele voltou arrumado e muito cheiroso depois de apenas 20 minutos. Invejo essa capacidade nos homens. Sabe de se arrumarem em pouquíssimo tempo.

Eu ainda observava alguns livros.

-Pode pegar o que quiser. – ele disse apontando os livros que estavam na minha mão.

-Como? – só podia ser algum tipo de piada mórbida dele, que eu não entenderia.

-Os livros, Gina. – ele disse revirando os olhos. – pegue pra você. Já li quase tudo o que tem aqui.

Em que universo maluco, Malfoy virou um nerd que lê tudo o que tem na biblioteca? – eu pensei comigo mesma.

-Hum, Obrigada, eu acho. – murmurei a última parte.

Arrumei alguns livros no meu braço, não conseguia olhar na sua direção. Não sei se era o perfume bom que ele exalava, ou se era o fato dele estar sendo até que legal comigo.

Mas algo, definitivamente, estava estranho.

-Vamos? – ele disse me encarando.

E quando eu ia dizer algo como um sim, tropecei e derrubei todos os livros no chão.

Senti minhas bochechas pinicarem.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto e por incrível que pareça, começou a me ajudar a recolher os livros.

Quando eu já estava em pé de novo, decidi mudar de assunto.

-Quando você acha que consegue falar com o Ministro? – perguntei tentando manter uma pose séria.

-Amanhã já falo com um dos assessores dele e te aviso. – ele respondeu.

Nessa hora eu percebi que estávamos próximos. Muito próximos. Observei seus olhos azuis- acinzentados. Senti um leve arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

Por que diabos ele tinha esse efeito sobre mim?

Soltei um suspiro. Ele ainda me encarava. Senti minha respiração começar a ficar ofegante. Eu _precisava_ me controlar.

Desviei o meu olhar e me afastei um pouco. Precisava de ar.

Desde quando ele me deixava _sem ar?_

Merlin, eu me odeio às vezes.

-Acho melhor irmos. – eu disse num fio de voz.

Ele meio que acordou dos próprios pensamentos.

Em segundos estávamos de volta, e desaparatamos na porta da minha casa. Ficamos ali parados e mudos por um tempo.

Eu só conseguia pensar em como ele ficava mais lindo ainda a luz do luar.

Eu realmente estava com sérios distúrbios.

Toquei a campainha. Tinha que me entreter com algo.

Logo minha mãe abriu a porta e falou toda sorridente:

-Vamos, queridos, o jantar está na mesa.

Olhei mais uma vez para ele, sentia que se ficasse mais um minuto ali poderia cometer uma loucura.

Então sai na frente, sem esperá-lo.

* * *

N/a nem demorei tanto né? E olha que esse capítulo deu trabalho. Reescrevi todinho mesmo. Se alguém não entender algo, me avise, explico com o maior prazer!

Obrigada a: **Kandra; Laura G; Lally Sads; Larissinha D.S; Biela Bells; Tati Black** pelos lindos comentários e incentivos! Valeu, flores. =)

Reviews, pls! Assim eu não desanimo e posto ainda mais rápido :P

Beijinhos e até logo,

_**Flora Sly.***_


	4. Mudanças?

**Capítulo IV: Mudanças?**

No dia seguinte, eu estava me sentindo ligeiramente estranha.

Passar o tempo fazendo trabalho com o Draco. Digo, Malfoy, não foi _tão_ ruim.

Eu até tinha levado minha varinha, no caso de precisar. Sabe como é, eu sei que crescemos, mas tem coisas que nunca mudam.

Quando desci para tomar café, todos já estavam na mesa. Eu devia ter dormido demais.

Sou sempre a primeira a acordar e bem, até Michael estava tomando café já.

-Conseguiram não se matar ontem? – ouvi John perguntar animado.

-Claro. – eu disse baixinho. Não queria que minha mãe viesse com perguntas.

-Afinal, qual é a de vocês? – ele perguntou me passando o jarro de suco de abóbora.

-Digamos que, não nos dávamos bem em Hogwarts. – eu disse simples.

Ele não precisava saber de toda a história.

-Sonserinos e Grifinórios são inimigos por natureza. – completei.

Ele deu de ombros. John e Michael não estudaram em Hogwarts, os dois pertenciam a uma escola de magia americana.

A família só se mudou para cá quando a mãe deles faleceu. E bem, o resto você pode imaginar.

Nossos pais se conheceram em um evento comemorativo. Todo ano nós festejávamos o dia que Você-sabe-quem caiu.

Era algo que tínhamos que nos orgulhar, certo?

E bem, desde então minha mãe anda mais feliz. Ela até voltou a cantar enquanto cozinha. Muito desafinado por sinal.

-Gininha, - minha mãe começou, odiava quanto ela me chamava assim. – você foi rude com o menino Malfoy? – às vezes ela me tratava como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

-Não, mãe. – respondi ríspida.

-Ah, que bom. Ele se tornou um amor de garoto, não acha? – ela disse me olhando com uma cara de "vai, vocês deveriam sair".

-Hã? _Amor de pessoa?_ – céus, estávamos mesmo falando de Draco Malfoy?

-Gina, as pessoas mudam. – ela disse simples. Sério, ela tem problemas. Eu amo minha mãe, mas tem dias... Nem Merlin aguentaria.

Engoli o resto do meu café e segui os meninos até o carro. Malfoy já estava encostado no carro com um par de óculos escuros no rosto.

Que – diga-se de passagem – deixava ele ainda mais gato.

Mas ele ainda era o Malfoy. Aquele ser irritante, prepotente e que atormentou grande parte da minha infância.

Entrei no carro sem nem ao menos dar bom dia. Por que ele não ia com o próprio carro?

Assim que chegamos na escola, vi um grupo de garotas reunidas. Elas berravam alto e soltavam risadas histéricas.

Merlin devia estar ali, ou porque desse barulho?

Quando nos aproximamos da roda, sim, Malfoy estava comigo, e Michael também.

Vi nada menos que Harry e um amigo. Esse amigo era bem bonitão, sabe, tipo aqueles modelos trouxas. Não era uma pessoa totalmente estranha.

Acenei para ele. Harry abriu um sorriso ao me ver e atravessou a pequena multidão de garotas oferecidas para vir falar comigo.

Há. Mas eu sabia que não tinha nada demais. Éramos amigos. Quase irmãos, sabe, fomos criados juntos e coisa e tal.

- Que saudade! – ele disse me abraçando forte.

Sorri. Ele não tinha mudado nada. Os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, os óculos, e aqueles olhos verdes.

-Eu também. – respondi vermelha. Já que agora todos pareciam estar interessados na nossa conversa. – Como vai a carreira de auror? – perguntei.

-Melhor que nunca. Estou voltando, vou ocupar um cargo no Ministério. – sorri. Isso era bem bacana e totalmente a cara dele.

-Parabéns, Harry. – e o abracei de novo.

O sinal tocou. Estava quase decidindo bolar a aula e ficar de papo furado com Harry quando senti alguém atrás de mim.

-Weasley, vamos? – ouvi Draco chamar. Quem ele achava que era para me dar ordens?

-Não, obrigada. – eu disse ignorando-o.

Ele bufou irritado.

-Olha, eu não quero fazer isso tanto quanto você. – ele apontou para nós. – mas eu quero essa droga de estágio. Certo? – e saiu me deixando atônita.

-Perdi alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou sem graça.

-Não. Ele continua o mesmo babaca. – uma súbita fúria estava me invadindo. Meu sangue fervia nas minhas veias.

-Se acalme. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso. – Vá para a aula. Mais tarde eu passo na sua nova casa. Tenho outras novidades. – e daí ele me deu um breve abraço e saiu.

Harry virara um amigo muito legal. Suspirei irritada. Mais um dia aturando o Malfoy.

~~D/G~~

Quando cheguei à classe, todos já estavam sentados, e o professor começava a discursar sobre algo.

Sentei no meu lugar costumeiro. Dei um aceno para Jack e para Suze. Olhei de rabo de olho para o Draco.

Ele parecia muito concentrado na aula. Ele me encarou do nada, tomei um susto. Sabe aquela sensação de estar fazendo o que não devia?

E por que diabos meu estômago estava se revirando?

Céus. Eu estava _mesmo_ com problemas. Precisava ser internada urgente.

A aula estava monótona e chata. Eu estava me sentindo levemente irritada. E eu nem sabia o por quê.

Ou achava que não.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo. Não via a hora de voltar para casa.

Tinha que avisar minha mãe sobre Harry. Era algo que ela gostaria de saber.

-Você é bem amiga do Potter né? – John comentou no carro.

-Ele é praticamente da minha família. – eu disse feliz.

-Eles não sabem do seu _romancezinho_ com ele? – Draco falou malicioso.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele tinha que falar de novo sobre isso?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. – foi a única coisa que meu cérebro conseguiu processar.

John me olhava divertido. –Nunca tivemos nada. – eu disse olhando sério para ele.

-Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, deve ser bem legal ser amiga dele. – John comentou.

-E é. Mas não por causa da fama. Ele é uma boa pessoa. – comentei.

-Ele vai em casa hoje? – Michael estava subitamente interessado.

-Foi o que ele disse. – ouvi o Malfoy suspirar. Talvez isso deixasse ele longe por pelo menos um dia.

Quando Michael parou o carro na porta da Mansão do Malfoy, sorri feliz. Seria o primeiro dia, desde que cheguei aqui, a ficar sem a sua _amável_ companhia.

-Ah, eu vou com vocês. – ele disse olhando para o banco de trás.

Não pude evitar de arregalar os olhos.

-Você não tem mais o que fazer? – perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele estava testando minha paciência. E ela não era muito grande.

-Nós temos que terminar um trabalho, então – ele fez uma pausa. – se você puder não ficar namorando, nós podemos terminar isso o mais rápido possível.

Bufei. Sério, eu estava cogitando a hipótese de não fazer esse trabalho.

Mas eu não era tão idiota assim. Eu acho.

-Malfoy, - falei assim que Michael parou o carro. – Me espera na sala.

Nem olhei para trás. Mas pude sentir o seu olhar me acompanhando.

~~D/G~~

Depois de me trocar, e enrolar o máximo que pude no meu quarto. Desci para encontrar o mala. Digo, Malfoy.

E adivinha quem estava conversando animadamente com ele?

Sim. Minha mãe estava toda cheia de sorrisos. Rolei os olhos.

-Gininha! – ela disse feliz a me ver. – O Draco estava me contando do trabalho de vocês. – forcei um sorriso.

-É, ótimo. – eu disse ácida.

-Não seja rude. – ela me lançou um olhar feio. – aposto que vocês vão tirar uma nota excelente.

-Certo. Vamos? – eu disse olhando para ele.

-Obrigado pelo convite, mais uma vez. – ele disse cumprimentando minha mãe.

Que convite? E porque ele tinha que se fazer de legal para ela?

Eu nunca vou entender como aquele mente doente funciona.

-Mãe. – eu disse antes de sair da sala. – Harry voltou de viagem. – ela abriu um enorme sorriso. – E vem jantar aqui hoje.

E antes que ela começasse a tagarelar, sai dali. Aturar o Malfoy mais uma vez já seria bem chato.

-Que convite é esse? – eu quis saber assim que estávamos longe dela.

-Para uma festa que ela está organizando. Acho que o noivado do seu irmão. – ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-E porque você iria querer ficar no noivado do meu irmão? – eu disse achando aquilo estranho demais.

-Eu gosto da sua mãe. – ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – E claro, tenho uma amizade antiga com o Dennis. Meu pai tinha negócios com ele.

Mesmo assim. Aquilo não explicava tudo. Sério. Ron não iria gostar de saber que o Malfoy estaria na sua festa.

Tentei não pensar mais naquilo e me concentrar na tarefa.

-Fiz uma lista de perguntas para o Ministro. – comecei entregando meu caderno a ele. – Marcou a entrevista?

Ele pegou o caderno e começou a ler.

-Falei com o assessor de relacionamento dele hoje. Ele ficou de me dar uma resposta até o final da tarde.

-ótimo. – eu disse me sentindo mais tranquila.

Finalmente, eu estava achando que aquilo ia funcionar.

Sorri satisfeita.

-Sabe, Malfoy, talvez não seja tão ruim. – eu disse, sabe-se lá por que.

Eu devo estar com distúrbios. E sérios.

-Eu sei que você deve adorar passar esse tempo comigo, mas eu não vejo a hora de acabar. – ele disse azedo como sempre.

Bufei. Por que é mesmo que eu estava tentando ser legal?

-Digo o mesmo. Mas eu ainda vou ter que te aguentar na _minha casa_ todo dia. – respondi grossa.

Ele não era o único que sabia ser insuportável.

-Não seja convencida. Eu venho nessa casa muito antes dela ser sua. – ele não podia me deixar ser a última a falar?

-É? Então, divirta-se nela. – e daí eu deixei ele plantado no meio da sala de estudos.

Mas eu não consegui fazer uma saída dramática como estava planejando.

Eu tropecei em uma das dobras do tapete. E o resto você pode imaginar.

Cai no chão igual a bosta de dragão. E claro, o Malfoy rolou de rir da cena.

Eu devia estar da cor dos meus cabelos.

Juntei o restinho de dignidade que havia sobrado em mim. Levantei sem olhar para trás e sai dali.

Por que eu sempre bancava a esquisita perto dele?

Não que eu quisesse impressioná-lo, mas só de não bancar a tonta eu estaria feliz.

Merlin não deve ir com a minha cara.

Decidi ir me trocar. Harry não iria demorar a chegar.

Não que eu fosse me arrumar por causa dele.

Claro que não. Eu não tenho mais onze anos. Sou uma mulher adulta e madura.

Isso, madura.

~~D/G~~

Um elfo simpático veio me avisar que muitas visitas estavam na sala.

Harry deve ter trazido companhias. Bem que poderia ser aquele amigo gato dele que eu vi na Academia.

Tratei de parar de pensar nisso e fui até a sala.

Levei um susto quando entrei na sala. Harry estava lá, e o tal garoto bonitão. E eles estavam conversando, com o Malfoy.

Eu devia estar em algum Universo Paralelo louco.

Eu não podia ser a única a lembrar dele nos tempos de escola.

-Gina! – Harry me chamou assim que coloquei os pés na sala.

-Oi. – eu disse sem graça. Até o Harry?

-Puxa, você está linda. – ele comentou. – Ah, esse aqui é o Bernard. – ele disse me apresentando o moreno gato.

Sorri simpática.

-Que surpresa, Malfoy. – eu disse com desdém.

-Não resisto aos convites da sua mãe. – ele disse simples e deu aquele sorriso torto.

Ignorei-o.

-Harry, quer conhecer a casa? – perguntei tentando me animar e esquecer da presença dele ali.

Harry aceitou e mostrei algumas coisas para ele e Bernard.

No meio do nosso "tour", ele decidiu me interrogar.

-O que está rolando entre você e o Draco? – ele estava falando sério?

-Não há nada entre nós. – respondi automaticamente.

-Eu entendi isso. Mas, céus, vocês não conseguem conversar normal um segundo só? – ele perguntou.

-Você falou com a minha mãe? – só podia ser ela a delatora.

-Também, Gina. Mas é porque nos preocupamos com você. – ele disse tentando me acalmar.

-Harry, ele é um Malfoy. Ou melhor, é o Malfoy. Lembra de Hogwarts? – eu disse explicando com calma.

-Eu sei, Gina. Só que as coisas mudaram depois da guerra. Sem a ajuda deles não iríamos conseguir. Você sabe. – é, eu sabia.

Mas não era por isso que seriamos melhores amigos.

-Mas ele continua me provocando, Harry. – eu falei fazendo um beicinho.

-E é só isso? – ele estava começando a me tirar do sério.

-O que mais poderia ser? – perguntei.

-Sei lá, Gina. Só tome cuidado, ok? – certo, eu não sabia mais do que estávamos falando.

Desisti de conversar com Harry. Talvez o amigo dele fosse mais interessante.

~~D/G~~

Bernard se formou com Harry da Academia de aurores, e agora, estava indo trabalhar também no ministério.

Ele não era muito interessante. Quer dizer, ele ficava falando dele, e da Academia e de como era legal sair com Harry Potter.

Eu estava quase perguntando se rolava algo entre eles. Ironias a parte.

O jantar foi até que tranquilo.

Ignorei o Malfoy o máximo que pude. Inclusive na hora que ele me pediu suco de abóbora.

O que minha mãe classificou como nada educado.

Mas estávamos falando do Malfoy. Eu não precisava ser educada com ele.

-Gina, quer ir com a gente em uma boate? – ouvi John falar depois do jantar.

-A ideia parece boa. Amanhã é sábado. – pensei em voz alta.

-Grande dedução. – esse foi Draco.

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Repeti como um mantra.

-Você vai, Harry? – perguntei mantendo meu foco.

-Pode ser uma boa.

Sorri. Talvez fosse legal sair com eles.

-Só vou trocar de roupa. - anunciei e sai correndo escada acima.

~~D/G~~

A boate era bruxa e estava lotada. Fazia tempo que eu não ia a uma boate bacana.

Era bom descansar um pouco. Tocava uma música alta das Esquisitonas.

-Vamos no bar. – John berrou na minha orelha.

Segui todos. Claro, Malfoy foi junto também. E eu estava decidida a ignorá-lo.

Depois de todo mundo pegar um copo de firewhisky, fomos para a pista.

Fiquei dançando ao lado de Harry. Não pude evitar de vê-lo dançar.

Ele era realmente bonito. Sabe, os cabelos loiros ficavam insistindo em cair em seu rosto. E aquilo não parecia incomodá-lo. Nada parecia incomodá-lo.

Quando foi mesmo que eu comecei a reparar no cabelo do Malfoy?

Céus. Desse jeito eu iria mesmo ao St. Mungus.

-Você parece tensa. – Harry comentou no meu ouvido.

-Vou pegar mais firewhisky. – eu disse. Beber sempre melhora.

Ou quase sempre.

Pedi mais um copo para o barman. Voltei a olhar para a pista. E pude ver uma garota se aproximar do Malfoy.

Era uma loira peituda com pouca roupa. Provavelmente, o tipo dele.

Não que eu me importasse. Peguei a minha bebida. E para a minha surpresa, lá estava ele com a língua enfiada na garganta dela.

Suspirei. Isso era um tanto óbvio. Quer dizer, ele iria mesmo acabar ficando com alguém.

Aquilo realmente me irritou. E eu estava mesmo começando a achar que tinha problemas mentais sérios.

Quando ia voltar para perto do grupo, Bernard apareceu.

-Hei, Gina. – ele disse me dando um belo sorriso.

Dei um sorrisinho não muito convincente.

-Você quer dançar? – ele perguntou me surpreendendo.

Pior do que estava não podia ficar. Peguei apenas mais um copo e o segui.

Bernard dançava bem. Era alto e tinha incríveis olhos azuis. Tentei não olhar para o amasso louco que estava acontecendo do nosso lado.

Eles podiam ir a um motel, certo?

Bernard falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

-Vamos? – ele berrou.

- O que? – eu não estava muito a fim de papo.

-Para um lugar menos barulhento.

Ele me guiou até um canto perto do bar.

-Você é muito linda. – ele começou me dando aquela olhada.

Senti minhas bochechas ruborizarem. Devia ser a bebida.

-Obrigada. – eu disse sem jeito.

Não era todo dia que caras gatos me elogiavam.

E sem mais nem menos ele me beijou.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Mas não o afastei.

Não me sentia tão a fim dele. Ele era realmente lindo. Mas não sei se era o meu tipo.

Eu nem sei qual é o meu tipo.

Ele tentou aprofundar o beijo e eu deixei.

Mal aquilo não podia fazer.

Ele enlaçou a minha cintura e ficamos assim durante um tempo.

Tentei não pensar mais na cena do outro beijo.

Eu tinha coisas melhores com o que me preocupar.

* * *

N/a não me matem ;x eu sei que deve ta todo mundo querendo umas actions, mas elas virão no momento certo.

Eles ainda estão se conhecendo, né? E bem, chega de falar. Eu mudei completamente esse capítulo, o original estava medonho. Mas a raiz é a mesma.

Pretendo não demorar muito para atualizar os próximos. Aiai, obrigada pelas lindas reviews. Amei todas, elas me deixam feliz e me animam a continuar.

Então, REVIEWS, pls. Preciso saber o que estão achando... Se tiver ruim, juro que paro ;x

beijinhooos, e até o próximo capítulo!

_**Flora Sly.***_


	5. Estranhas Sensações

_Know all about,_

_Yeah, bout your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

The Right Kind of Wrong - LeAnn Rimes

* * *

**Capítulo V: Estranhas Sensações**

Os raios de sol estavam me incomodando. Eu não queria levantar ainda.

Não tive escolha. Abri os olhos devagar. Estava me sentindo péssima. Tinha um gosto horrível na minha boca, e a minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Suspirei. O que eu fiz ontem?

Imagens de vários copos de firewhisky vieram na minha mente. _Merda_. Acho que bebi demais.

Queria muito ser boa em poções para poder me livrar de todas essas sensações horríveis.

Tentei lembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

_Bosta de dragão_. Eu acho que beijei o amigo do Harry.

Fechei os olhos. Não conseguia lembrar de muita coisa. Será que minha mãe me viu chegar bêbada?

Na verdade, nem lembro como cheguei aqui. Eu estava com as roupas de ontem. Menos mal.

A última coisa que tinha na minha mente era o beijo, e eu nem lembro se foi _bom_.

Levantei frustrada. Não agüentava ficar na cama. Senti um enjôo e tive que ir correndo para o banheiro.

Depois de escovar os dentes umas cinqüenta vezes – _sem exageros_ – e tomar um belo banho, já me sentia mais revigorada.

Pela hora, ninguém mais devia estar tomando café.

Decidi ir até a cozinha e roubar uns biscoitos. Com sorte, esqueceria tudo da noite anterior.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, quase morri de susto ao ver John me olhando com uma cara engraçada.

-Você está melhor? – olhei sem graça para John.

-Um pouco. – menti. Minha cabeça ainda doía e o meu estomago parecia querer conversar comigo.

Ele riu e me passou um frasco com um líquido roxo.

-É para a ressaca. – ele disse me fazendo rir. – Você ficou realmente animada ontem.

Engoli em seco. Esperava não ter feito nenhuma besteira. Parte de mim estava curiosa para lembrar tudo, a outra, adoraria ficar com amnésia.

-Fiz algo constrangedor? – perguntei num fio de voz.

-Gina, digamos que te carregamos até o quarto. – ele disse escondendo um sorriso.

-Carregamos? – Por Merlin, eu não posso ter ficado tão bêbada assim.

Era muita humilhação.

-Eu e Draco tivemos que te trazir aqui. – soltei um palavrão. Ele e Draco?

-Malfoy me trouxe até aqui? – perguntei atônita.

-É, Gina. Eu não quis vir sozinho, você sabe, no caso de encontrarmos sua mãe. – suspirei.

-Por que você não pediu ajuda para o Harry? – eu disse choramingando.

Até para o Michael, os elfos domésticos, o tal amigo do Harry. Nem que Merlin me carregasse, não o Draco. Digo, Malfoy.

-Harry estava ocupado com o amigo dele. Merlin, vocês beberam muito mesmo ontem. – fechei os olhos.

Bebi a poção com um gole só. Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta. Era horrível.

Mas no segundo seguinte eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor.

-Me mate. – bufei irritada. –E nunca mais me deixe beber firewhisky.

Ele riu. Eu não estava achando graça alguma. Sabe, odiava pensar que Malfoy me ajudou alguma vez. Ainda mais, bêbada.

-De qualquer forma, - ele falou ficando sério. – Você deveria agradecer ao Draco. – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Ele que fez a poção. – e depois disso ele simplesmente saiu.

Fiquei sem graça. Não esperava por essa. Foi até que gentil, sabe, ele me fazer uma poção e tudo mais.

Mas ele ainda era o Malfoy. E eu não queria ter que agradecer.

Suspirei. Meu estômago estava se revirando de fome. Ainda faltava um pouco para o almoço.

Peguei algumas torradas e voltei para o meu quarto.

Logo quando cheguei vi uma coruja do lado de fora. Abri a janela e ela jogou um pergaminho em minhas mãos.

Abri surpresa, eu não costumava receber correspondências. Não nessa nova casa e tudo mais.

Era uma carta do Malfoy. Ele estava avisando que tinha marcado para segunda a entrevista com o Ministro.

Ele realmente tinha seus contatos. E eu tinha que admitir, não estava sendo tão ruim ficar com ele. Digo, fazer o trabalho.

Resolvi responder que estaria lá e claro, escrevi um "obrigada". Graças a ele, minha cabeça não doía mais.

Nota mental: aprender a fazer essa poção.

Não que eu pretenda ficar bêbada de novo. Mas nunca se sabe.

Um pouco depois do meio dia, um elfo apareceu no meu quarto falando que a comida estava na mesa.

Eu ainda não me acostumava a ter elfos. De qualquer forma, resolvi ir almoçar. Eu ainda estava com fome.

Quando cheguei a mesa, para minha surpresa, ou talvez não, Malfoy estava lá. E Harry, e o Bernard.

Corei imensamente quando vi ele conversando com a minha mãe.

Cogitei a hipótese de aparatar na Cornualha. Mas minha mãe me viu e me chamou.

Sorri sem graça. Estava sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Eu devia estar parecendo um pimentão e não pude deixar de notar o sorriso cínico do Malfoy.

Merlin, me dê paciência.

-Gininha. – minha mãe começou. – Harry estava me contando que se divertiram muito ontem. – não conseguia encará-la.

-É, a Gina se divertiu muito mesmo. – ouvi Malfoy dizer naquele tom irônico e daí eu dei um chute na canela dele por debaixo da mesa.

Ele berrou um ai muito alto e eu recebi um olhar feio da minha mãe.

-Foi sem querer. – disse cínica, igual a ele.

-E sim, me diverti mesmo ontem. – olhei para e pisquei para o Bernard em seguida.

Bernard me deu um lindo sorriso. HÁ. Acho que ele também se divertiu.

-Gina, - agora era Harry me chamando. – Malfoy falou da matéria de vocês. – ele parecia animado.

-Hum, é, espero que a gente ganhe o estágio. – falei sem olhar para o tal loiro na minha frente.

-É, tomara. Mas vocês vão até falar com o Ministro. – ele comentou.

-Eu sei. E é ótimo mesmo. – ai eu olhei para ele.

Malfoy não falou nenhuma gracinha. Na verdade, estava conversando com John animadamente.

Será que só eu o achava insuportável?

Lembrei da minha mãe falando que as pessoas mudam.

E Draco Malfoy já sofreu tantas perdas, deve ter mexido em algo ali dentro dele.

Ninguém perde o pai, e quase perde a mãe e fica normal.

Ou não.

Suspirei. Por que eu estava pensando naquilo afinal?

Eu não me importava com ele. Nenhum pouco.

Tudo bem que ele foi super fofo me dando a poção.

Mas ele era um Malfoy. E bem, não é preciso dizer mais nada.

Comi o resto da refeição em silêncio. Não estava com saco para conversar.

Quando fui me retirar, Bernard segurou minha mão.

E eu senti minhas bochechas pinicarem. Odiava ficar vermelha.

-Espera, Gina. – tentei sorrir. Ainda muito sem graça. Malfoy me olhava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto.

-Você quer dar uma volta. – fiquei muito sem graça. Minha mãe estava ali, e bem, ele podia ser mais discreto, não?

-Hã. – eu disse meio abobada. Não sei se queria sair com ele. Ele era muito bonito, forte, alto e aquela coisa toda. Mas eu acho que não rolou aquela química. – mais tarde? – foi a única coisa que saiu.

Ele abriu um sorriso e disse que me mandava uma coruja.

Decidi sair dali o mais rápido possível. Pensei em dar uma volta, afinal, era sábado, precisava relaxar.

O problema era que eu não fazia ideia onde ir e nem quem levar comigo.

Então resolvi ir para o meu quarto.

Ainda tinham umas duas caixas que eu não havia arrumado.

Eu sei, passar o sábado a tarde arrumando o quarto é MUITO deprimente.

Quase tanto quanto ser carregada pelo Malfoy.

Bufei irritada. Abri a primeira caixa e vi minhas coisas de quadribol.

Sorri comigo mesma. Esse sim era um ótimo jeito de passar o sábado.

Peguei tudo o que precisava e quase corri para o andar de baixo.

Eu não precisava de ninguém para treinar.

Fui até a porta dos fundos, a casa tinha um belo jardim.

Vesti algumas coisas para a minha proteção. Eu estava me sentindo muito animada.

Eu lembrava do meu primeiro voo de vassoura. Fred e Jorge tentaram me ensinar, o resultado foi um dente e uma perna quebrados.

E mesmo sendo bem desastroso, eu amei.

Não muito tempo depois, me apaixonei por quadribol.

O céu estava limpo. Peguei a goles e subi na vassoura.

Eu era artilheira nos tempos de Hogwarts. Ganhamos a taça três vezes. É, eu sabia que era boa.

Fiquei um tempo apenas arremessando a goles entre a copa de duas árvores.

Estava suada e meu cabelo grudava todo na testa, mas eu me sentia ótima.

Quando fui alcançar a goles, vi alguém me olhando.

Olhei de novo, era o Malfoy.

Revirei os olhos. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

-O que você quer? – eu disse rude ao me aproximar dele.

-Bom, você deveria ser mais educada. Ainda mais depois de ontem. – ele comentou e me deu um sorriso torto.

Bufei. Idiota.

-Eu já te agradeci. – comentei ríspida.

-Eu sei, mas eu vim aqui porque sua mãe está te chamando. – ele comentou.

-Eu vou daqui a pouco. – dei as costas para ele. Montei na minha vassoura e arremessei de novo a goles.

Eu ia me abaixar para pegá-la de novo e de repente ela estava em minhas mãos.

Olhei confusa. Malfoy estava montado em uma vassoura e vinha na minha direção.

Engoli em seco. Será que eu não iria conseguir apenas um minuto sem ele?

-O que você acha que está fazendo? – eu disse o mais grossa possível.

-Te vencendo num jogo. – ele atirou a goles no meio das árvores.

-Eu não te convidei para jogar comigo. – eu protestei.

-você está com medo. – ele disse me encarando.

-Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Cresce, Malfoy – ele me encarou. – Não quero jogar com você.

Fui atrás da goles e ele me seguiu.

-Malfoy. – eu falei com calma. – me passa a goles.

-Não, Weasley. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso. – Vem pegar.

Ele estava me provocando. Voei até ele e peguei a goles com facilidade.

-Esse é o meu jogo, Malfoy. – eu disse piscando para ele.

Atirei a goles no meio das árvores.

-10 pontos para Grifinória. – eu berrei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

Malfoy pegou a goles e tentou passar pela minha defesa, ele não teve sucesso.

Alguma coisa que ele não é bom. Pensei comigo mesma e me repreendi no momento seguinte.

Desde quando eu o achava _bom _em algo?

Eu estava mesmo ficando louca.

Jogamos até o sol se pôr.

Não foi ruim. Eu tinha que admitir. Passar a tarde jogando quadribol com ele tinha sido bem legal.

Quase me chutei por pensar isso.

Depois de algum tempo, paramos de jogar. Estávamos suados e totalmente sujos.

Fui guardar as coisas e ele me acompanhou.

-Obrigada pela poção. – comentei enquanto ele pegava nossas vassouras.

-Não há de quê. Eu sempre ando com um frasco desses. – ele comentou.

-Você fica bêbado tantas vezes assim? – a pergunta simplesmente saiu.

-Não. Eu sei beber. – ele comentou com desdém e senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Mas nunca se sabe. – ele disse simples.

Era estranha essa situação.

-Vocês estão ai. – ouvi minha berrar.

-Estávamos jogando. – eu disse apontando para a goles.

-Por Merlin, vocês estão imundos. – ela disse nos observando. – Vão se trocar. – ela disse mandona.

-O quê? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Você não a avisou? – minha mãe perguntou ao Malfoy.

-Esqueci. Desculpe. – ele disse para minha mãe e ela o olhou com ternura.

Ai, credo. Ela estava se passando.

-Sem problemas, Draco. – ela se virou para mim. – temos um jantar hoje, Ron e Hermione vêm nos visitar.

Sorri. Estava morrendo de saudades deles.

-Que ótimo! Harry também vai vir? – perguntei curiosa. Ia ser quase como antigamente.

-Sim, meu amor, e aquele amigo simpático também. – ai, céus. Ele poderia ficar em casa.

-Ok, vou tomar banho. – eu teria que ignorar o Bernard. Não deveria ser difícil.

-Obrigado pelo jogo. – Malfoy falou antes que eu saísse dali.

-De nada, quando quiser aprender. – eu disse irônica.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Quem precisa crescer agora? – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

Ele estava um pouco próximo de mim. E sabe-se lá porque eu gostava daquela sensação.

Eu sentia o calor do corpo dele e podia até ouvir sua respiração.

Suspirei. Aquilo tinha que parar. Sai dali o mais rápido possível.

Merlin, tinha mesmo algo bem errado comigo. Odiava o que quer que fosse aquilo.

* * *

**N/a** nem demorei, né? Adoro escrever isso aqui =) As coisas finalmente melhoram no próximo capítulo. UHULL.

Bom, obrigada mesmo pelos LINDÍSSIMAS reviews. Elas me animam muito mesmo! E pls, comentem, não custa nada e eu me animo e as atualizações saem mais rápido.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e tal x)

Review PLS!

beijinhos,

_**Flora Sly.***_

_Ps: essa música do começo do capítulo é o máximo e totalmente D/G! Essa fic é baseada nela. Para quem quiser ouvir: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=N4TN6AnU_nM (juntem os espaços!) _


	6. AVISO

**AVISO:**

Eu sei que não é isso que ninguém queria ler.

Não estou desistindo da fic, apenas sem paciência de reescrevê-la.

Portanto, vou repostar a antiga. Mas não será aqui.

Criei um blog para isso, e quem quiser continuar acompanhando, o link está no meu profile.

O endereço é www . ficsflorasly . blogspot . com (junte os pontos!).

Bom, mil desculpas por toda a coisa, e lá, prometo, que posto BEM rápido.

Mil beijos, flores e obrigada por todo o apoio!

_**Flora Sly.***_

29/4/11


End file.
